Naruto vs Hibiki Kohaku
Naruto vs Hibiki Kohaku is a What-If Death Battle by Zinniax-13 Description Naruto vs BlazBlue! Which Duplication Ninja will make it out to the top? Interlude Wiz: Ninjas...Ruthless assassins who work to take down targets and getting out unnoticed. Boomstick: Well add duplication to the mix and you have got yourself a badass ninja! We have Naruto, Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Beast. Wiz: And Hibiki Kohaku, former captain of the NOL and right-hand man of Kagura. Wiz: In this fight, we will not be including kyuubi mode, as it would tip the scales to a point that it would not a fair fight at all. Same thing goes with Unlimited Hibiki, as that is not an ability he can have outside of arcade mode, and is not canon. Simply put, both will be fighting in base form, though Hibiki will have his overdrive. Boomstick: He's Wiz an i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill, to see who would win, a Death Battle! Naruto TBA Hibiki TBA DEATH BATTLE! (In Ikaruga, things looked like a normal day. Hibiki Kohonaku was seen doing his duty when he received a desparate call from Kokonoe about Kagura) Hibiki: It can't be that bad, can it? I mean, what could happen to the Black Knight. (Or so he thought) (Hibiki decided to check things anyways, and saw Kagura was mortally wounded, and a lot of the former NOL characters were killed, including Noel) Hibiki: Kagura! What happened? What is going on here? Kagura: Gah...Some kid broke in...We tried to fight him off, but...He was too much for us... Hibiki: Where did this kid go? (He looks quite angered that Kagura was mortally injured, the one he admired) Kagura: He went that way, towards Shin Kawahama City...I...(Karuga dies from bleeding out. Hibiki looks angered and runs for the location) (Switching to Shin Kawahama City) (Naruto is seen walking in the area. He had done his task, and he was ready to head back when a duplication of Hibiki attacks Naruto, which he fends off till the real one comes and they knock each other back) Naruto: What is the meaning of this!? What the hell are you doing!? (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUaGstOXVyc ) Hibiki: Wanted to ask you that! Why are you going around killing like that!? Naruto: I was tasked to do so...Now, out of my way! Hibiki: Not after what you done! (He takes stance) You killed Kagura...Noel... None of that can be forgiven, not one bit! Naruto: (Takes stance) So its gone to this then...I see you're not gonna leave without a fight...So be it! FIGHT!! TBA Results TBA Who would you be rooting for? Naruto Hibiki Kohaku Who do you think will win? Naruto Hibiki Kohaku Category:Zinniax-13 Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years